


Brownies

by multifandomhaven



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Jay fights for his right to have just one brownie. Jay/OC fluff





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The timer on the stove blared through the apartment, signaling that the brownies were finally done. The woman smiled and eased out of her boyfriend's arms to take them out. The sweet smell of chocolate wafted through the room, filling it with warmth.

"Smells good," Jay said from the sofa.

She raised her eyebrow, daring him to even start. He knew he couldn't have any of them, they were for her nephew to take to school for the Christmas Party!

"Oh, no. These aren't for you! You know Asher has to take these tomorrow."

"He won't miss a little piece, he's seven! Plus, you've made like, five batches today. How much chocolate do those kids even need?" Jay argued. "C'mon, just one?"

She laughed and looked around at the multiple pans of brownies and then back up to Jay, his blue eyes pleading. "Fine! But if you get a piece I do, too."

Jay's legs carried him to the kitchen faster than usual. There was a hint of bounce in his step and it made her heart leap. How did she get so lucky? He cut two squares out of one of the pans and turned to her with a grin. "Here ya go."

"Are we horrible people?" She wondered as they ate the brownies meant for the children's Christmas Party.

Jay laughed and gave her a chocolate kiss. "No, I think we've earned it."

"And how did  _you_ earn it?" She asked with a chuckle.

Jay shrugged. "Well, I live here and we used our oven. And you earned it cause you made them, and you're sweet."

She shook her head at him, her heart full of emotion. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jay replied just as softly. "But I think I might love these brownies more..."


End file.
